tiga babak
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: "Saya tidak ingin menjadi Massinissa yang meminta Sophonisba menenggak racun untuk mati selayaknya Putri Carthaginian sejati." [#SHDL2017; plot milik galaskies-dancer]


**tiga babak**

 **Disklaimer:** _Naruto_ merupakan properti sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Dari balkon yang letaknya di sisi kiri panggung, Hinata bisa melihat dekorasi panggung yang menggambarkan pedesaan damai; bukit-bukit, sungai dan jembatan kecil, pepohonan (yang mungkin batas hutan), dan segambar burung kecil di ujung dekorasi panggung. Tiga pemain ada di atas panggung; dua laki-laki berpakaian mewah (sepertinya keturunan bangsawan) dan seorang wanita berpakaian sederhana.

Hinata menghitung dalam hati. Ini adalah babak ketiga. Pertunjukkan akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar gelak tawa. Hinata menggulirkan pandangan dari panggung ke penonton-penonton yang duduk berbaris. Tidak lama kemudian lampu-lampu yang diletakkan rapi di muka panggung—kami menyebutnya _footlights—_ mulai meredup. Dipandangnya panggung sekali lagi.

Tiga pemain saling bergandengan tangan. Menunduk dan kemudian tepuk tangan memenuhi area teater. Hinata ikut bangkit berdiri, memberikan penghargaan.

Lampu-lampu mati. Tirai merah menutup, menyembunyikan para pemain, dan dekor pedesaan. Pertunjukkan malam itu telah usai.

Hinata melihatnya.

Seseorang. Laki-laki yang (bolehkah Hinata menyebutnya cukup berkelas?) di ujung panggung, tersembunyi di antara dinding balkon dan sisi panggung yang telah redup. Apakah Hinata berlebihan jika ia mengatakan bahwa laki-laki yang dilihatnya cukup bercahaya—

Laki-laki itu menggerakkan kepala tiba-tiba. Hinata tersentak, nyaris terguling karena tersandung kaki kursinya sendiri.

—lalu pandangan mata keduanya bersirobok dalam satu, dua, sampai kemudian laki-laki itu menghilang ke balik panggung atau entah ke mana, Hinata kehilangannya dalam satu kerjapan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Buona_ _sera_." [1]

Kepala itu menoleh lebih cepat dari yang Hinata duga. Buku tebal yang terbuka di pangkuan lantas ditutup. Sepasang mata menatap Hinata lama (dan tidak ada salam balasan yang terucap, omong-omong).

"Tidak melihat pertunjukkan dramanya, Nona?" Alih-alih dijawab, laki-laki yang Hinata sapa malah balik bertanya.

Sebuah kursi kayu pendek digeser. Hinata duduk cepat. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan penulisnya."

"Oh?" Hinata tersenyum diam-diam ketika sang penulis itu mengerjapkan mata. "Mungkin Anda salah, Nona. Seharusnya Anda bertemu dengan—"

" _Il_ _Magnifico_ ,"[2] sambar Hinata cepat, sambil memberi senyum seadanya. "Saya sudah melihat bagaimana penggambaran karakter itu tadi—ah, maaf, saya ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Pertunjukkan dari naskah Anda kemarin bagus sekali."

Tidak ada jawaban. Lagi. Hinata duduk risau di kursinya, baru terpikir bahwa mungkin saja yang barusan itu tidak sopan. Apalagi dia sedang berhadapan dengan dramawan ternama, ha!

"Baiklah?" Respons singkat yang cukup wajar. "Terima kasih."

Lalu hening. Situasi ini agak canggung— _sangat canggung,_ benar. Suasana di balik panggung benar-benar hibuk. Penata rias meributkan para pemain yang penampilannya cukup berantakan setelah beberapa waktu di atas panggung. Pemain yang lain berkomat-kamit, mungkin menghafal bagiannya—oh, bukan. Dengar-dengar para pemain diharuskan berimprovisasi. Mungkin sedang melafalkan doa?

"Kau tidak kembali, Nona?"

Hinata terkesiap. Mengerjapkan mata dan memandang lawan bicara sepenuhnya. "Maaf?"

"Anda," katanya. Hinata menyadari buku tebal sudah tidak ada di pangkuan laki-laki itu—sempat-sempatnya Hinata mengamati. "Seorang Putri Hyuuga seperti Anda seharusnya ada di balkon kiri sana, bersama keluarga Anda. Mengapa masih di sini dan berbicara dengan saya?"

"Oh?" Ada suara panjang, bagian belakang panggung penuh dengan bisikan-bisikan bernada keras. Tirai merah diganti. Dekorasi panggung diganti.

Hinata kehilangan momen.

"Nona Hyuuga?"

Begitulah Hinata kemudian ditarik kembali ke kesadaran. Matanya kembali menatap lawan bicara dengan benar. "Oh. _Oh, benar._ " Ia menarik tubuhnya sendiri dengan cepat—terlalu cepat. Sesungguhnya dirinya telah meninggalkan pesan untuk izin pergi dari balkon sebentar, tapi rasa-rasanya Hinata perlu kembali sekarang juga. Jantungnya tidak baik-baik saja, rupanya.

Hinata berdaham. "Saya … um …," potongnya bingung, mendadak hilang kata-kata. Sementara laki-laki itu masih duduk di kursinya, menatapnya dengan sabar, dengan mulut bungkam, dan rasa-rasanya dengan tuntutan supaya dia lekas menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Saya kembali, kalau begitu." Hinata membuang napas.

Dan Hinata segera berbalik, mendapati sekitar setengah lusin manusia di balik pintu belakang panggung (dan tanpa menunggu si laki-laki mempersilakan atau sekadar menganggukkan kepala—dasar konyol sekali).

Langkah kaki Hinata berhenti tiba-tiba. Tunggu. Dibaliknya tubuh dengan cepat. Dirinya lupa menanyakan nama—

" _Mi chiamo Uchiha Sasuke_." [3]

—ah. Dengan segala tekanan yang terdorong dari jantung menuju pucuk kepala, Hinata membungkukkan tubuh, mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa tubuh dengan cepat, dan kemudian kembali membalikkan tubuh. Langkah-langkah kakinya tercipta dengan panjang dan terlalu tergesa (dia bahkan hampir menubruk seseorang, astaga!)

Yah, uh, tentu saja Hinata sudah tahu nama laki-laki itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal salah satu dramawan terbaik yang dimiliki Italia, memangnya. Hanya saja terasa kurang sopan Hinata tidak menanyakan nama padahal mereka sempat berbincang dan dirinya beralasan ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

Suara tepuk tangan penonton terdengar keras sampai bagian belakang panggung. Hinata juga bisa merasakan bagaimana kelegaan dan suka cita dari manusia-manusia yang bekerja di balik panggung.

Hinata kembali ke balkon di sisi kiri panggung hanya untuk ikut bertepuk tangan dan menatap panggung yang meredup dan tirai merah yang perlahan menutup.

Omong-omong Hinata melupakan satu hal penting. Dari mana Tuan Uchiha itu mengetahui namanya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Anda sepertinya sangat menyukai pertunjukkan drama, Nona Hinata?"

Hinata tertawa, menatap panggung yang tengah dibereskan. Diam-diam menghitung seberapa lama waktu telah berlalu dan panggilannya kemudian berubah dari Nona Hyuuga menjadi Nona Hinata? Masih terdengar kaku seperti bahasa yang mereka gunakan, tapi dirinya ternyata cukup menyukainya.

"Ada banyak pertunjukkan drama yang digelar di istana," jawabnya sambil mengingat-ingat. "Saya rasa cukup wajar kemudian saya menyukainya dan menonton hampir semua drama yang ada di _commedia dell'arte_ [4]ini, Tuan Sasuke."

Dan telah seberapa lama waktu berlalu dan panggilan untuk si dramawan terkenal ini menjadi Tuan Sasuke di lidahnya?

Dari sudut mata, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Sepasang mata itu tetap menatap pada panggung yang hampir selesai dibereskan.

"Anda menyukainya?" Kepala Sasuke bergerak. Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Konsep _commedia dell'arte_ ini?"

"Saya rasa begitu. Ada banyak drama yang ditampilkan di sini dan saya rasa hampir semua orang, termasuk saya, menyukai konsep _commedia dell'arte_ yang terkesan sederhana, tetapi bisa menggambarkan jalan cerita dari drama tersebut dengan baik."

"Saya juga menyukai _commedia dell'arte_ ini." Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap ke arah langit malam. Sedang Hinata menebak-nebak apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan, apa yang tergambar di langit yang barangkali sebuah wujud dari dalam pikiran Sasuke itu. "Saya tidak sabar ingin melihat drama saya dimainkan lagi di sana."

Tentu saja. Manusia-manusia Italia pasti akan menantikannya. Pihak-pihak bangsawan sangat menyukai tulisan Uchiha Sasuke. Begitupun dengan Hinata sendiri. Ia juga menyukainya. Drama milik Uchiha Sasuke kelewat lama absen ditampilkan.

Padahal Hinata selalu merasa lewat _commedia dell'arte_ inilah jalan mereka bisa bersinggungan—dan keduanya bisa membicarakan banyak hal.

Hinata menciptakan senyum. "Saya juga menantikannya."

"Saya sedang menulisnya."

"Kalau begitu saya akan menunggu sampai naskahnya selesai."

Napas Hinata tertahan untuk waktu yang singkat ketika Sasuke menatapnya lewat ekor mata sambil mengucap, " _Grazie,_ " [5] kelewat lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Seorang putri dari Keluarga Hyuuga seperti Anda seharusnya tidak duduk di sini."

Hinata tertawa dalam duduknya, lalu menatap lampu-lampu di muka panggung yang mulai menyala. Duduk di bagian kursi penonton di hadapan panggung begini ternyata cukup merepotkan, Hinata mendadak merindukan tempat kesukaannya di balkon kiri panggung.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Ayah dan ibu saya kebetulan tidak bisa ikut. Anggota keluarga saya yang lain juga tidak ikut."

Sasuke mengambil duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata. Mereka ada di barisan—umm, empat atau lima? Agak terlalu di belakang, tapi ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Para pemain yang mulai masuk ke atas panggung bisa dilihat dengan cukup jelas.

"Anda juga." Hinata kembali bersuara dan Sasuke menatapnya dengan jelas, ia bisa merasakannya. Namun, matanya tetap pada panggung. Pada dekorasi panggung yang menunjukkan daerah perkotaan. Ah, kalau dilihat dari bagian penonton di sini ternyata lebih jelas. "Tidak seharusnya dramawan seperti Anda duduk di sini."

Ada sebuah dengusan samar yang terdengar sebelum jawaban keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. "Orang-orang hanya akan menganggap saya sebagai seorang dramawan yang sedang mengevaluasi jalan cerita drama di atas panggung itu."

Hinata tertawa. Membalas pelan seperti ini, "Anda terdengar percaya diri sekali," yang semoga saja tidak sampai pada telinga Uchiha Sasuke.

Babak berganti. Tirai merah ditutup.

Hinata selalu menyukai ini; pergantian babak yang begitu cepat. Orang-orang di belakang panggung begitu cepat dan tanggap. Setelah tirai ditutup, dekorasi panggung diganti dengan cekatan. Lalu setelah tirai merah dibuka, pemain sudah siap dengan latar yang baru.

Diam-diam, Hinata mengingat momen itu dengan baik di dalam kepalanya.

"Bukannya ini sebuah ironi?"

Dekorasi tanah lapang seolah hancur. Hinata terkejut—terlalu terkejut—dan kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Bagian lain negara kita sedang berperang—melibatkan beberapa negara di Eropa Barat," balas Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata lurus, "dan lihat? Kita sedang menonton sebuah drama di sini seakan tidak terjadi apa pun. Seakan tidak ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi." [6]

Gelombang tawa penonton tiba-tiba muncul. Keduanya praktis menatap ke arah panggung.

"Anda menyayangkannya?"

Dan jawaban singkat Sasuke berhasil merebut atensi Hinata pada laki-laki itu lagi. "Tidak terlalu," katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya lebih mencintai drama."

Hinata menyimpan senyumnya. Sepasang matanya meninggalkan Sasuke lamat. " _Si._ " [7] Panggung terasa begitu menyilaukan. "Seharusnya saya tidak perlu bertanya kenapa."

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya membaca tulisan Anda."

Sasuke mengangkat kepala. "Oh?"

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong yang menganggur di samping Sasuke. " _Sofonisba_." [8]

"Itu bahkan baru keluar tahun ini. Anda bergerak dengan begitu cepat, Nona Hinata."

Meski seakan tidak memberikan respons lain selain keterkejutan yang tampak samar, entah mengapa Hinata bisa menebak bahwa Sasuke mmm senang? Seakan-akan ada senyum yang begitu lebar di balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat dan lurus itu.

"Saya tidak ingin kehabisan." Hinata menyelipkan tawa. "Karya Anda sangat ditunggu-tunggu, Tuan Sasuke. Untung saja saya berhasil mendapatkannya."

Mereka berada di bagian belakang _commedia dell'arte_ lagi. Entah untuk kali yang ke berapa. Betapa hibuknya manusia-manusia di belakang panggung adalah pemandangan yang khas. Hinata jadi terbiasa.

Mungkin karena _commedia dell'arte_ menjadi tempat yang bukan sekadar untuk menonton pertunjukkan drama. Mungkin karena adanya Tuan Uchiha Sasuke sang dramawan Italia terkemuka.

Hinata tidak bisa memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Kelopak mata Hinata menutup untuk beberapa saat. Dibayangkannya lembar-lembar _Sofonisba_ yang sudah habis dibacanya.

"Sangat bagus." Kelopak mata membuka dan hal pertama yang tertangkap adalah Sasuke dan sepasang mata yang tertuju lurus padanya. "Saya cukup terkejut karena Sophonisba cukup lama tidak terdengar kembali. Saya menyukai persaingan antara Massinissa dan Syphax—sangat nyata! Saya tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa cantiknya Sophonisba, tapi dia pasti sangat cantik—dan omong-omong, sayang sekali dia harus mati karena menenggak racun atas perintah Massinissa."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama (sepertinya agak terkejut, begitu yang bisa Hinata tangkap) dan Hinata jadi kikuk sendiri. Menunduk, ia memilih mendengarkan aktivitas manusia-manusia sibuk di bagian belakang panggung.

" _Grazie._ " Sasuke buka suara dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala saja. "Saya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menuntaskannya."

"Dan hasilnya sangat bagus," ungkap Hinata seadanya. "Saya rasa itu penantian yang pantas."

"Saya rasa begitu."

Keduanya diam. Mungkin tidak tahu apa yang harus diangkat menjadi topik obrolan lagi atau mungkin hanya sekadar ingin menikmati suasana balik panggung yang khas. Suara para pemain sampai ke bagian belakang panggung. Begitu pula dengan tawa penonton yang sesekali terdengar.

Hinata diam dalam duduknya sambil memilin jarinya sendiri.

"Tidak mengingatkan Anda pada sesuatu?"

Atensi Hinata ditarik. "Ya?"

" _Sofonisba_." Ada setatapan mata kelewat dalam yang tepat menusuk Hinata. "Apakah _Sofonisba_ tidak mengingatkan sesuatu untuk Anda."

Ada ' _ah_ ' panjang yang dibuang sambil kembali menggerakkan kepala. Hinata menggigit bibir, berusaha menyelami memorinya sendiri. _Sofonisba_? _Sesuatu yang … apa_? Tidak bisa berpikir, tidak bisa berpikir.

Sasuke diam menanti, menancapkan setatapan mata pada Hinata yang kewalahan—tidak mendapatkan apa pun.

Sial, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu.

" _Mi dispiace,_ " [9] ungkap Hinata sambil melemparkan pandang lamat-lamat. "Saya tidak tahu—ah, apa maksud Anda Perang Punic Kedua?" [10] Buru-buru ditambahnya kalimat barusan setelah mendapati ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tampak tidak puas.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak puas, rupanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya (dan Hinata tahu itu kekecewaan yang jelas meski Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada yang biasanya). "Sepertinya sudah hampir selesai. Anda ingin di sini saja atau—"

"Saya di sini saja." Kemudian sadar telah memotong dengan tidak sopannya, Hinata berdaham. " _Mi dispiace._ Saya ingin di sini sampai pertunjukkannya benar-benar selesai."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menjawab dengan ringan, seolah tidak keberatan sama sekali. "Saya akan menemani Anda kalau begitu."

Hinata meloloskan napas. "Seperti biasa?"

" _Si._ " Ada jeda singkat—dan jantung Hinata berhenti sejenak. "Seperti biasa."

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana Italia menurut Anda?" Adalah hal pertama yang Hinata tanyakan ketika dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke datang ke pertunjukkan drama lebih awal.

Ah, tidak. Mereka memang sengaja datang lebih awal. Sekadar berbincang sembari menunggu _commedia dell'arte_ selesai disiapkan untuk pertunjukkan drama malam nanti.

Ada jeda dua kerjapan mata sebelum akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. "Anda kehabisan bahan pembicaraan?"

"Barangkali."

Lalu ada napas yang diembuskan dan punggung yang menyandar kursi sepenuhnya. "Biasa saja."

Mereka duduk di lapis paling belakang kursi-kursi penonton. Omong-omong Hinata baru sadar, bingkai bergambar di sisi atas _commedia dell'arte_ bergambarkan … apa itu? Malaikat atau penggambaran dewa?

Ada tiga dekorasi panggung yang selalu dipakai untuk tiga babak tiap pertunjukkan drama. Hinata juga melihatnya kali ini ketika para pekerja itu mencoba mengganti dekorasinya; pedesaan berbukit, tanah lapang berseberangan dengan hutan, dan daerah pinggiran kota.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan negara lain?" Hinata kembali bertanya. "Dari surat kabar yang saya baca, sepertinya Anda pernah pergi ke negara lain?"

Jawaban Sasuke masih sama, "Biasa saja. Saya pikir tidak banyak bedanya—atau mungkin karena saya tidak pergi untuk bersenang-senang maka saya merasa seperti itu?"

Lalu setelah lampu di muka panggung dicoba nyala dan matinya, beberapa penonton mulai berdatangan. Kedua sisi balkon masih kosong. Tamu-tamu terhormat yang menempati dua sisi balkon itu biasanya datang cukup akhir.

"Apa suatu saat nanti Anda akan meninggalkan Italia lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban sampai hitungan ke … sebentar, Hinata tidak menghitungnya. Ia pikir Sasuke tidak mendengarnya karena suasana mulai ramai. Namun, ketika ditatapnya Sasuke lewat ujung mata, Sasuke tampak sedang berpikir.

Tatapannya penuh pada panggung yang tirai merahnya menutup dan lampu muka panggung yang nyalanya redup, tapi Hinata berani jamin Sasuke sedang berpikir.

" _Forse._ " [11] Sasuke menjawab. "Oh, saya rasa saya memang akan pergi lagi. Ya, saya pasti pergi lagi suatu hari nanti, entah kapan."

"Ah, begitu?"

Hinata memilin jemari. Dan tanpa menggerakkan kepala, Hinata tahu sesuatu yang menyengatnya adalah tatapan dari Sasuke.

"Anda terdengar kecewa."

Hinata menelan ludah. "Tentu saja."

Lalu Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu. Lirih, lirih sekali. Sebelum Hinata sempat menanyakan gumaman apa itu, ia kembali diserang pertanyaan. "Bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Saya tidak yakin." Hinata meloloskan napas. "Saya—maksud saya, sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin bagi saya pergi meninggalkan Italia. Ada banyak hal yang harus saya urus. Seperti yang Anda tahu, saya putri sulung Keluarga Hyuuga."

Terlalu kaku. Sasuke menggumamkan maaf dengan begitu lirih dan Hinata sendiri tahu Sasuke hanya bertanya.

Pertunjukkan drama dimulai. Tirai merah membuka, menampilkan dekorasi yang menggambarkan pedesaan berbukit. Lampu-lampu di muka panggung menyorot terang.

Pikiran Hinata lari pergi. Rumah, keluarga, ini-itu, dan segalanya yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia tidak terlalu suka memikirkan yang rumit, omong-omong. Karenanya ia lebih suka menonton drama di _commedia dell'arte_ yang takpernah membuatnya bosan.

Sisanya, membicarakan banyak hal bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu babak selesai begitu saja. Hinata meloloskan napas panjang.

"Kapan Anda menikah?"

Hinata pikir, itulah puncak segalanya.

Panggung dan para pemain hancur dari pandangannya. Yang ada di balik kelopak mata adalah segambaran ruang dalam istana, pertemuan satu, dua, tiga, dan lalu ia menemukan kamarnya sendiri yang kosong—hanya ada Hinata di sudut ruang, surat kabar yang terbuka, dan langit Italia yang biru.

Itu serangan yang terlalu kuat.

"Mengapa Anda tiba-tiba bertanya demikian?"

Setatapan Sasuke selalu begitu; lurus, menikam, dan sedalamnya laut biru yang hitam. "Saya pikir seharusnya saya dan Anda tidak lagi perlu saling berjalan dengan mencoba membutakan diri." Lalu Sasuke diam, barang untuk mengambil dan membuang napas sejenak. "Saya dan Anda takperlu mengatakan ini, sebagaimana saya dan Anda sama-sama tahu, tapi saya pikir segala hal selalu memiliki tempat untuk berhenti, tempat untuk menyudahi segalanya."

"Lalu apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

"Saya akan pergi. Mungkin Jerman lagi, mungkin Milan seperti ketika saya belajar mengenai Yunani pada Demetrius Chalcondylas. Mungkin Ferrara seperti ketika saya belajar filsafat pada Niccolò Leoniceno." Hinata menunggu bersama dengan gejolak-gejolak yang mulai mengganggu. "Atau mungkin, mungkin saja saya akan pergi ke tempat baru untuk belajar sesuatu yang baru. Saya tidak tahu."

Begitulah. Jalan takdir yang diciptakan Tuhan memang konyol.

"Tapi itu tidak penting." Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali bersuara. "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah ini, Nona Hinata?"

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Sama sekali tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan.

Apa, memangnya? Jalan hidupnya sudah diatur ayah dan ibu (juga Tuhan yang begitu konyol).

"Saya … tidak tahu." Hinata mengangkat kepala, menatap Sasuke penuh dengan semua rasa di dalam sepasang mata. "Saya ingin bersama Anda."

Jawaban tidak datang dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis. Agaknya tidak setuju dengan gagasan Hinata barusan—yah, entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

"Saya tidak ingin Anda melakukan apa yang saya minta."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. " _Si_?"

Sasuke menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Saya tidak ingin menjadi Massinissa yang meminta Sophonisba menenggak racun untuk mati selayaknya Putri Carthaginian sejati."

Kemudian hanya ada diam yang panjang.

Pertunjukkan drama berjalan tanpa suara, seakan hanya segambaran hitam-putih yang membosankan, dan hanya ada denging panjang di kedua kuping Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari ini_ commedia dell'arte _mengangkat tulisan Anda,_ Sofonisba, _menjadi pertunjukkan drama._

 _Commedia dell'arte_ tampak berbeda dari yang sejauh Hinata ingat. _Commedia dell'arte_ masih berupa panggung dengan tirai merah, tiga dekorasi panggung, tiga babak drama, lampu-lampu di muka panggung yang menyala terang, bingkai bergambar entah malaikat entah dewa, dan bagian penonton dan panggung yang dipisahkan.

Ah, Hinata masih duduk di balkon sisi kiri panggung. Dari situlah Hinata bisa melihat keseluruhan panggung, termasuk penonton yang duduknya ditata rapi, dan sisi tersembunyi di samping panggung (yang absen dari pandangan orang-orang).

Tempat pertama kali Hinata melihat Uchiha Sasuke menatap panggung penuh penilaian.

 _Commedia dell'arte_ sama sekali berbeda.

 _Saya sengaja datang sendirian. Saya ingin melihat tulisan andalan Anda dipentaskan._

Sophonisba diperankan oleh seseorang yang luar biasa cantik, menawan, dan Hinata langsung paham mengapa Sophonisba begitu dipuja.

Pertunjukkan drama berlangsung seru. Semuanya bermain dengan begitu bagus. Sophonisba, Massinissa, Syphax, dan sejumlah tokoh lain diperankan dengan luar biasa.

 _Saya juga jatuh cinta dengan dramanya. Sangat bagus_!

Hinata sengaja menyiapkan diri berlebih ketika adegan Massinissa meminta Sophonisba menenggak racun. Dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa, Sophonisba mengabulkan keinginan Massinissa.

Yang mengalami tekanan besar justru Hinata dan seluruh penonton. Suasana mendadak berat ketika Sophonisba mati.

 _Itu adalah kisah tragis yang luar biasa. Saya jadi menyayangkan kematian Sophonisba. Bertanya-tanya apakah nasibnya justru lebih bagus andai saja Sophonisba menikah dengan Syphax bukannya Massinissa_? _Saya jadi ingin mendengar pendapat Anda._

Drama _Sofonisba_ menjadi begitu terkenal. _Commedia dell'arte_ memainkannya terus-menerus. Bukunya dicetak lagi dan lagi. Hinata punya beberapa bukunya di rak kamarnya. Bersandingan dengan buku _I Simillimi._ [12]

 _Tentu saja saya juga sudah membaca_ I Simillimi.

 _Sofonisba_ (dan Uchiha Sasuke sendiri) menjadi perbincangan yang begitu hangat. Surat kabar membicarakannya hampir tiap hari. _Sofonisba_ sangat sukses baik dalam versi cetaknya maupun versi teaternya. Lalu perbincangan hangatnya adalah absennya Uchiha Sasuke itu sendiri dalam beberapa tahun belakang ini.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa ditemukan di _commedia dell'arte_ (padahal dirinya senang sekali mengevaluasi pertunjukkan drama yang sedang dimainkan—terlebih ini diangkat dari tulisannya sendiri!) dan tidak pula ditemukan di kediamannya sendiri.

Benar-benar menghilang.

 _Masyarakat bertanya-tanya, semua orang bertanya-tanya,_ ( _dan begitu pula dengan saya_ ) _ke mana perginya Anda_? _Apakah Anda di suatu tempat yang entah di mana, sedang mempelajari sesuatu yang baru_?

 _Atau Anda pergi dengan alasan yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun itu_?

Hinata datang beberapa kali ke _commedia dell'arte_ untuk kembali menyaksikan drama panggung _Sofonisba._ Sebuah mahakarya harus disaksikan berulang kali, begitu katanya memberi alasan.

Dan Hinata tetap terpesona pada _Sofonisba._ Lagi dan lagi.

Kali ini, Hinata sedang duduk sendiri di kamarnya. Ada buku _Sofonisba_ dan _I Simillimi_ yang habis dibacanya sejak pagi tadi. Bekal untuk menonton _Sofonisba_ lagi di _commedia dell'arte_ malam nanti.

 _Saya bertanya-tanya, mengapa semua ini harus seperti ini_? _Ah, saya sulit mengatakannya, tapi tanpa Anda minta, saya seakan sudah menenggak racun itu—saya tidak ingin menyalahkan Anda, tidak. Saya hanya tidak paham mengapa sejak Anda absen dalam hidup saya kemudian saya seakan mati—seakan mati, ya begitulah._

Pintu kamar diketuk. Hinata terpejat. Seorang laki-laki. Makan siang sudah siap di bawah, katanya. Hinata mengangguk dan bilang akan segera menyusul. Laki-laki itu memberi senyum lebar dan kemudian menutup pintu.

 _Saya bertanya-tanya, andai saja saya menikah dengan Anda, apakah semuanya akan sama_? _Atau pada akhirnya Anda akan tetap meminta saya meminum racun dan kemudian saya mati_? _Saya tidak paham._

Hinata membereskan mejanya. Buku _Sofonisba_ dan _I Simillimi_ kembali ditata di dalam rak. Ditatapnya langit Italia yang biru cerah lewat jendela yang terbuka.

Hinata membentuk senyum. Kemudian pintu ditutup.

 _Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa saya menulis surat ini. Memangnya akan saya kirimkan pada siapa_? _Pada Anda_? _Atau saya biarkan terselip di antara lembar buku_ Sofonisba _dan_ I Simillimi _seperti biasa_?

* * *

 **Catatan:**

[1] _Buona_ _sera_ : Selamat sore/malam

[2] Il Magnifico merupakan karakter yang diciptakan oleh Andrea Calmo pada tahun 1570. (Seharusnya Il Magnifico belum ada pada tahun alur fanfiksi ini karena Il Magnifico ini ada di teater yang telah lebih maju nantinya. Namun, saya masukkan demi kelancaran alur cerita).

[3] _Mi chiamo Uchiha Sasuke_ : Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke.

[4] _Commedia dell'arte_ merupakan panggung teater khas Renaisans yang berasal dari Italia dan populer selama abad ke-16 sampai abad ke-18 di Eropa. (Penjelasan seperti apa _commedia dell'arte_ ini seperti yang saya gambarkan di fanfiksi ini).

[5] _Grazie_ : terima kasih.

[6] Peperangan Italia/Peperangan Italia Besar/Peperangan Habsburg–Valois/Peperangan Renaissance, adalah serangkaian konflik dari 1494 sampai 1559. Melibatkan kebanyakan negara kota Italia, Negara Kepausan, negara-negara besar di Eropa Barat (Perancis, Spanyol, Kekaisaran Romawi Suci, Inggris, Skotlandia) serta Kekaisaran Ottoman.

[7] _Si_ : ya

[8] Sofonisba merupakan tulisan Gian Giorgio Trissino yang menceritakan tentang Sophonisba. Ditulis pada tahun 1515 dan diterbitkan pada tahun 1524.

[9] _Mi dispiace_ : maaf

[10] Perang Punic Kedua/Perang Hannibal/Perang Menentang Hannibal berlangsung dari sejak 218 SM sehingga 201 SM. (Hinata menyebutkan tentang perang ini karena pada masa perang inilah Sophonisba hidup, yaitu pada 203 SM)

[11] _Forse_ : mungkin

[12] _I Simillimi_ merupakan tulisan Gian Giorgio Trissino yang diterbitkan pada tahun 1548, dua tahun sebelum kematiannya.

 **.**

Okay, halo, Nairel Raslain di sini. Jadi, yep, Uchiha Sasuke di sini adalah Gian Giorgio Trissino, seorang dramawan Renaisans yang dimiliki Italia. Saya membuat _setting_ waktunya memang agak menerjang-nerjang, tidak semuanya sesuai dengan yang terjadi pada masa Giorgio hidup.

Seperti, Giorgio diasingkan ke Venice karena alasan politik (yang menyangkut keluarganya) dan saya tidak memberikan _setting_ tempat yang jelas selain bahwa fanfiksi ini ada di salah satu kota di Italia (karena keterbatasan informasi yang saya dapatkan).

Lalu, jangka waktu _Sofonisba_ ditulis dan diterbitkan adalah sembilan tahun. Terlalu lama. Saya membuatnya di sini tidak terjadi selama itu meski tidak saya sebutkan.

 _I Simillimi_ diterbitkan tahun 1548. Duapuluh empat tahun setelah _Sofonisba_ diterbitkan. Ini juga saya singkat meski tidak saya sebutkan.

 _Sofonisba_ dimainkan di _commedia dell'arte_ pada tahun 1562, duabelas tahun setelah Giorgio meninggal. Karena itulah saya membuat Sasuke tidak lagi bisa ditemukan di sana. Untuk penafsirannya, pembaca bebas menganggap Sasuke sudah meninggal atau sedang menjelajah mempelajari sesuatu yang baru. Di sini juga saya singkat waktunya.

Sekian dari saya, mohon maaf catatan ini menjadi begitu panjang. Terima kasih kepada **Eternal Dream Chowz** selaku penyelenggara **SasuHina Days Love 2017** (juga atas perpanjangan waktunya) dan **galaskies-dancer** selaku pemilik plot.

Mohon maaf apabila penulisan dan pergantian adegan yang begitu kasar, tidak halus, dan terkesan memaksa karena mencari momen. Semoga tulisan saya masih bisa dinikmati.

 **Salam,**

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
